Sleeping Confessions
by Terra Fire
Summary: Goku and Sanzo sweat fluffiness. You better get your tooth brushes out people.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, or any other characters.   
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sleeping confessions  
  
~  
  
~  
  
'How could I have let that happened?' Sanzo thought to him self while staring at the black wall. Every once in a while, he would look a Goku sleeping on the flour. He insisted on staying in the priest's room because of his injuries, which were now almost non-existent. However, the monkey didn't care, he wasn't going to let Sanzo alone. 'More like get no peace,' he thought grimly. After many hits with the 'sacred' fan, Sanzo finally obliged. He stole another glance at Goku as he twitched in his sleep. That was to be expected though, after transforming into is youkai form. Sanzo looked at him again after he mumbled something. 'What are you thinking, Goku?' Sanzo stopped his thought. He really didn't care.  
  
"Damn zaru," he huffed and turned the other way.  
  
"No, Sanzo," the said priest turned to look at the sleeping Goku.  
  
"Now you're talking in your sleep?" he asked, knowing no one would answer. "How annoying," he said, though he was still a little surprised that he said his name. Then the same curiosity of wanting to know what Goku was dreaming about came back to mind.  
  
"Keh," he was about the turn back around, when he heard Goku again.  
  
"No Sanzo, don't leave me, I need you," Goku struggled with the blankets. Sanzo froze. That word, 'need'. No one had ever come out right and said that they needed him, in their sleep or other wise. Goku was tossing, turning, and sweating. All of a sudden, he wanted him to stop and calm down. He grimaced when he realized his thoughts.   
  
"Damn baka zaru," he cursed half-heartedly and turned once again, ignoring his concern for the monkey. Behind him, he heard Goku stand and start to walk. 'Finally,' he thought. Sanzo froze when he felt his bed sink in behind him. He was about to turn. Though, when he felt Goku's arms around him, Sanzo went ridged. He couldn't move, or even breath. He heard the monkey talk again; thank the gods that Goku was still sleeping.  
  
"Sanzo, don't leave me," Goku said sleeping, and buried his head between the priest shoulder blades in an attempt to get more warmth. Sanzo still couldn't move, let alone think of a way to get the monkey off him. What was he going to do? He didn't want to wake him up either. Sanzo's eyes finaly moved to look at Goku's arms embracing him.  
  
"I wont leave you, Goku," he said without thinking first. That was some thing he did not like doing. Why did he say that? What could have possessed him to say anything like that?  
  
"I love you, Sanzo," Goku said muffled in his back. Though, Sanzo could hear it as if the zaru was yelling it. He played the words back in he head over and over again. Suddenly, he though that Goku should get off him. That he, Sanzo, should get up and throw the monkey really far. But, why didn't he? Perhaps he didn't want to disturb Goku's peace that he found in him self, and in Sanzo. It wasn't right. It was unnatural … wasn't it? The priest looked again at Goku's arm, which was now limply around him. 'The zaru sure doesn't think so,' Sanzo thought to him self. What was he going to do? Was he just going to leave the monkey like that? It couldn't really hurt right? Well, only if no one walked in anyway.   
  
Sanzo thought again on what Goku said. Could he really have meant that, even when he was sleeping? If he did, in what way? And what did he feel for Goku? He had known the zaru for years now, and he could admit, only to him self mind you, that he had some sort of attachment Goku. But what? He had never really thought about it until now, until after Goku's sleeping confession. He had no idea how he felt for the monkey. Many yeas ago, he had forced him self to believe that he could no longer care or even love another living being. But is that still how he felt? Since he's known him, Goku as been constantly changing him, and it has taken only up to recently to figure that out. He felt the said zaru shuffle next to him. What was he going to do? The question had come to mind again. He was clueless. The great Genjo Sanzo hadn't an idea on what to do.  
  
"I'll think about it tomorrow," he sighed, very un Sanzo-like and closed his eyes. He had been up thinking for so long, that dawn could be seen coming over the horizon.   
  
~  
  
"Go away," Goku said to the sun as it threatened to pass through his eyelids. He noticed that he was on something soft … warm, he knew it wasn't like that when he fell asleep. Immediately, he opened his eyes, ignoring the sun and wanting more sleep. Though, when his eyes were opened, he was horrified. His face turned a bright blue, when he saw that he was inches from Sanzo's sleeping face. What was he doing there? Not that he was complaining the least bit at the position, however.  
  
'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.' He said to himself as a constant mantra. He panicked and slowly tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was beyond surprised when he saw that Sanzo's hands were on his hips. He could have sworn that his heart missed a few beats. Thankfully, Sanzo was still asleep. Again, the question of how he got there came in to play.   
  
"Sanzo's not going to like this," Goku whispered to himself. All kinds of thoughts were going through his head at the moment. 'Sanzo's really going to hate me now, even more then a already does.' Goku almost felt like crying. The last thing he wanted was for the one he loved to hate him. Again, he tried to get up without waking Sanzo. But as his luck would have it, Sanzo woke up of course.   
  
"Would you stop moving, zaru, I'm trying to sleep," Sanzo didn't open his eyes, nor did he let go.  
  
"Uh … Sanzo, I can explain," Goku stuttered and finally let go of the priest. However, for what ever reason, Sanzo wouldn't let go.   
  
"What, that you talk and walk in your sleep? I've figured that out already," he said and opened his eyes, violet met gold. He had gotten no sleep; he had even been up when Goku woke. The zaru's confession had kept him up all night thinking. If it was at all possible, Goku was even more mortified. What did he do? More importantly, what did he say?   
  
"Alright then, I'll just be leaving, perhaps to slam my head into a stone wall, or better yet, drown myself in the near by lake," Goku finished and, yet again, tried to get up, but Sanzo wouldn't let him.  
  
"Didn't I say stop moving," Sanzo said with an up most serious voice.   
  
"Sanzo, what are you doing?" Goku was now more confused than embarrassed. What was Sanzo doing? And why was he looking at him like that?  
  
"Quiet," the priest said sternly. Goku immediately obeyed, Sanzo was never like that. Sanzo closed his eyes, reading himself for what he was going to say and do next. He pulled Goku even closer that he already was. He could feel Goku's surprise coming off him in waves. Though he could tell that Goku was enjoying it.  
  
"Um…" was all Goku could say.  
  
"Goku?" Sanzo started, while burring his face in the folds of the zaru's neck so he wouldn't see it.   
  
"Yes, Sanzo?" he asked still hesitating whether or not to embrace him back.  
  
"I-I," he stuttered slightly, "I want you to know that I wont ever leave you." There, he said it. I had taken him all night to finally get the courage to say, though.   
  
"Sanzo?" Goku gasped. Was that really Sanzo holding him, or was he still dreaming? No, it couldn't be a dream, Sanzo's breath on his neck felt so real. What did he say in his sleep last night that could have put that much of a change in the priest?  
  
"You must promise that you'll never leave me," Sanzo all but pleaded with the monkey.   
  
"Sanzo?" Goku repeated, still not knowing what to say.   
  
"Please, I don't want to lose anyone else," if it was at all possible, Sanzo pulled him closer.   
  
"Oh, Sanzo," Goku almost felt like crying. He embraced the priest tightly. "I will never leave you Sanzo. I'll stay with you forever."  
  
"Forever."  
  
~  
  
Author's note:  
  
So, how'd ya like my first Saiyuki fic? I liked it a lot. I hope Goku and Sanzo weren't too OOC, especially at the end. Oh, and if you people were wondering, this takes place around episode twenty-two or twenty-three (can't remember), when Sanzo gets poisoned by the scorpion youkai and Goku goes ape shit to try and save him. Anyway, read and review, tell me how, if, you liked it.   
  
Lov ya'  
  
~Veggie~ 


End file.
